Libidinem Daemonium
by Spencer Black
Summary: Ángeles y demonios conviven en la tierra mezclándose con los humanos llevándolos al placer de los pecados o la gloria de las virtudes. Sakura se encuentra con un demonio en particular desconociendo su poder sobre él. ¿Podrá resistir la tentación?
1. El Comienzo: Helena

¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, lo estoy publicando en otra página así que no es plagio.

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Resumen:

Ángeles y demonios conviven a diario mezclándose entre los humanos sin que éstos se den cuenta de su presencia. Encargados naturales de llevar el equilibrio de aquello a lo que ellos le llaman _Apollon_tratan de llevar a los humanos a la perdición de los pecados capitales o a la bendición de las virtudes. Sólo los _médiums_humanos con capacidades que se comparan únicamente con aquellos seres que residen en los ministerios del _Apollon_, son capaces de salvarse a sí mismo como a otros de tales influencias.

La vida de Sakura era del todo normal, hasta que ellos llegaron a ella.

Uno derrochaba sensualidad, el otro, calidez, uno te hacía pensar en erotismo y el otro, en la luz del sol. Uno era _lujuria_ y el otro, _santidad_

— _¡Ah sí! Eso me recuerda, mi Ototo, va a empezar contigo el último año._

— _¿Tienes hermanos Itachi? — dijo Sakura sorprendida, ella nunca había visto en el piso, más familiares que los padres de él._

_Hasta que lo vio._

**Oh por Dios, el Adonis griego, hermoso entre los hermosos, había resucitado en la forma del sexy hermano de su YA sexy vecino Itachi.**

— Presiento que no me crees— Dijo él muy serio

— No creo en la magia — Dijo ella escéptica.

— ¡Oh! Para nada. Esto no es magia. Soy un ángel. Los ángeles no podemos mentir, mucho peor, pertenezco al ministerio de las virtudes, soy una entidad de autoridad en el cielo, debo dar el ejemplo.

— ¿Y cómo debo llamarte, oh mi ángel? — dijo ella con un sarcasmo que el muy puro no percibió.

— No puedo revelarte mi nombre real, aquel que uso en el _Éter._Pero aquí, en el mundo terrenal puedes llamarme Naruto — Finalizó el ángel, con una sonrisa tan pura y cálida como él.

¿Podrá Sakura resistir la tentación y convertirse en una _médium_para poder llegar al _Éter_el lugar sagrado del _Apollon?_ ¿O caerá ante la tentación del atractivo demonio Sasuke y se dejará arrastrar por él?

SasuSaku/ NaruHina

Advertencias: AU- LEMON.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

El Comienzo: Helena

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos después de haber dormido perfectamente la noche anterior, sabía el día que se le avecinaba y quiso estar descansada. Restregándose los ojos, se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj sobre la mesita de luz.

— Genial, las seis y treinta — Murmuró.

Soltó un pequeño bostezo y bajó de la cama para comenzar a prepararse. Se desperezó mientras miraba por la ventana, el día no podía haber sido más _común._ Sí, común era la palabra perfecta para describirlo. Nadie pensaría que un día como hoy, fuera a pasar algo emocionante. Éste día le hacía pensar en cosas feas como la clase de Geografía.

El cielo tenía un tono gris aburrido, seguro que llovería, y para colmo de males, se había levantado más temprano de lo necesario como para llegar a tiempo a su primer día de clases, _"su último primer día de clases"_ como ella le decía. Dejó de perder el tiempo mirando por la ventana, se quitó el pijama, y se dirigió a la ducha. Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que iba a poder prepararse bien antes de ir por Hinata y llegar a clases.

A Sakura Haruno poco le importaba terminar la escuela, pero realmente, esperaba de éste año un año emocionante, por ser el último. Para ella la secundaria era un paso más en al vida, lo que realmente le interesaba era la universidad. Sakura no veía la hora de poder estudiar medicina y de trabajar de lo que le apasionaba.

Hizo tiempo en el departamento que compartía con su hermana mayor, desayunando con más lentitud de lo debido para poder pasar a buscar a Hinata a un horario razonable. Si bien los padres de Sakura estaban vivitos y coleando, ella vivía con su hermana mayor, Tomoyo, porque le quedaba más cómodo para ir a la escuela y para acostumbrarse, ya que el próximo año ella también tendría que hacer vida de universitaria. Tomoyo trabajaba y estudiaba, aunque vivieran juntas casi ni se veían. Salvo para compartir a veces algún que otro almuerzo y la cena. Sakura no sabía casi nada de la vida de su hermana, salvo que era una de las mejores estudiantes en la facultad de arquitectura. Tomoyo había marcado un precedente en Sakura, ya que siempre fue una alumna aplicada, cuadro de honor y modelo a seguir. Si no fuera por la poca vida social que tenía y que a Sakura siempre le había parecido una pobre _Carmelita descalza _realmente sería su propio modelo a seguir, aunque ella no se quedara atrás en lo que a calificaciones refiere.

En la escuela, no era una de las llamadas "populares" pero tampoco era impopular. Se llevaba bien con Ino, la líder de las porristas, que cada tanto le pedía algún que otro consejo. Ino siempre quiso que Sakura fuera una de ellas, pero a Saku le gustaba más el perfil bajo, además de que su prospecto estudiantil no concordaba con alguna que otra hueca que nunca faltan entre las filas de las porristas.

Sakura se dispuso a salir del departamento y corrió para alcanzar el ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrarse, sin fijarse realmente quien había entrado a él. Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir lo vio. Era Itachi Uchiha, su lindo vecino del 5ºC. Sakura no estaba enamorada de él, pero cada vez que lo veía la hacía poner… _calenturienta._ No es que Sakura fuera del tipo de mujeres que se le tiraría, pero aquel joven le hacía poner _fullhot _sus pobres hormonas adolescentes. Itachi tenía veintidós un cuerpo de gimnasio y era hermoso por donde se lo mirara, con sus ojos negros y su pelo atado en una despreocupada coleta, estudiaba en el mismo departamento que la hermana de Sakura, sólo que él estaba estudiando diseño gráfico.

Lo saludo renuentemente, como quien no quiere la cosa y lo empezó a mirar de reojo sin que él se diera cuenta, era tan… tan… ¡Jodidamente sexy! Cada vez que Sakura lo veía se imaginaba cosas… aptas sólo en horario de protección al menor.

— Estás muy callada hoy, pequeña vecina — Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, así era como él le llamaba a veces.

— Este… Sí… es que… — ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué había estado soñando despierta con su jodido cuerpo tallado por los dioses? — Hoy es el primer día de clases, ya sabes, último año. — Dijo intentando sonar despreocupada.

— ¡Ah sí! Eso me recuerda, mi Ototo va a empezar contigo el último año.

— ¿Tienes hermanos Itachi? — Dijo Sakura sorprendida, ella nunca había visto en el piso más familiares que los padres de él.

Itachi no necesito responder por que la puerta del ascensor se abrió, e Itachi salió a paso seguro, saludando a una persona al parecer unos años menor que él, que lo esperaba en la recepción. Tenía puesto la chaqueta verde escocés del uniforme de la escuela de Sakura y miraba despreocupado hacia fuera apoyado en el mostrador de recepción con las manos en los bolsillos.

** Oh por Dios, el Adonis griego, hermoso entre los hermosos, había resucitado en la forma del sexy hermano de su YA sexy vecino Itachi.**

¡Hey! Sakura, quiero presentarte ¿Conoces a mi hermano Sasuke?

.

.

.

_ Los nervios agitaban violentamente su corazón, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había hecho aquello, pero no podía evitar sentirse atemorizada. Camino por el pasillo y fingiendo una calma que le era impropia entró a la sala. Estaba vacía._

_ Recorrió la iluminada estancia con la mirada, buscando la puerta. **Su **puerta. Tenía un mal presentimiento, lo tuvo todo el día y no sabía bien porqué. Necesitaba verlo para saber que todo iba bien._

_Ni siquiera le había avisado que iría. Talvez estaba ocupado, talvez con alguien más._

_—Con alguien más no, por favor— Rogó._

_ Una vez en frente de la puerta, tomó el picaporte y entró. Era su oficina si, pero estaba vacía. Podía ver el desorden que siempre lo había caracterizado. Sus documentos por todas partes, y los cajones de su archivador mal cerrados gracias a los papeles puestos de cualquier forma. Ese era él, y así lo amaba._

_ La puerta se abrió detrás de ella, dejando ver a un joven alto y rubio, quien le regaló la más profunda de sus sonrisas, sonrisa que se apagó al ver la cara de ella._

_ Ella corrió automáticamente hacia él y se aferró a él, **como si no hubiera un mañana. **Él le acarició la negra cabellera para tranquilizarla._

— _¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó el dulcemente aún con ella entre sus brazos._

_ Pero ella no contestó. El se separó un poco e hizo que le mirara. Los ojos azules de él… Siempre le había transmitido la paz que ella necesitaba. Pero ese no era el día. Ese día necesitaba olvidar, olvidar ese malestar que le oprimía el corazón._

_ Ella se lanzó a él, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó. Era un beso necesitado, demente. Él trató de suavizarlo, que fuera tierno para poder tranquilizarla, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a tal cosa. Se separaron un segundo, y volvieron a juntar sus labios con pasión y furia esta vez. **Nada iba bien.**_

_ Ella no quería que él fuera delicado así que por primera vez en toda su existencia pidió algo fuera de su naturaleza._

— _No me hagas el amor, fóllame—_

_ La sorpresa llegó a sus bonitos ojos azules. Pero no replicó. Porque también estaban oscurecidos de deseo. **Estaban perdidos.**_

_ Volvieron a besarse, con urgencia a tocarse, a sentirse con la misma intensidad. Él la empujó suavemente hacia su escritorio y la sentó allí. Le bajó los tirantes de su vestido blanco y rápidamente le quitó el sostén. Se lanzó sobre sus senos, sin ningún cuidado, devorándolos, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos. Ella gimió de dolor y excitación a la vez, le quitó la camisa como pudo, dejando ver su excitante pecho, su marcado abdomen, lo acaricio, lo apretó, lo besó. Realmente lo necesitaba._

_ Él le hizo abrir las piernas, se colocó entre ellas y volvió a besarla mientras con su mano la tocaba por encima de su ropa interior. Ella se hizo para atrás, extasiada, cosa que el aprovechó para correr la tela e introducir un dedo. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejó escapar un gemido sonoro, cuando él comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella. Estaba terriblemente mojada. Él se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó, lo justo para sacar su miembro y la penetró sin ningún tipo de consideración, tal como ella se lo había pedido. Se movió dentro de ella salvajemente, se podía escuchar claramente el sonido chirriante del escritorio con cada embestida, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. **Grave error.**_

_ La habitación pronto se llenó de los gemidos de ambos, mientras lo hacían de forma más violenta._

_ Hasta que se escuchó un golpe secó, y la habitación enmudeció._

— _Siempre supe que estabas maldita, desde el mismo día que entraste por esta puerta, Helena — dijo una voz fría desde la puerta._

**_ Porque nada iba bien, porque no había un mañana, porque realmente estaban perdidos. Porque ese día los descubrieron a ellos dos, cometiendo la peor de las atrocidades para seres como ellos. Pecar._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hinata de despertó de súbito con la frente perlada de sudor, se sentía inquieta, últimamente tenía sueños extraños, confusos que cuando despertaba no podía recordar bien.

—_Siempre supe que estabas maldita, desde el mismo día que entraste por esta puerta, Helena —_

Helena. Quién miérda era Helena. Poco recordaba de sus sueños, y una de esas cosas era ése nombre. La duda la estaba volviendo loca, ella lo sabía, sabía que no eran sueños normales. ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida soñabas con personas que no conocías? ¿Y encima con las mismas dos personas? Esa era otra duda, la otra persona. El chico de los ojos azules. Estaba bien segura de que jamás había visto esos ojos, ¿Cómo olvidar unos ojos como aquellos?

Hinata se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se levantó para ir directamente a la ducha. Se estaba alistando para la escuela, cuando golpearon la puerta.

— Pasa — Dijo Hinata, sabiendo que a esa hora sólo podía ser su hermano mayor,

— Ella está aquí — Dijo secamente, y se retiró sin más.

.

.

.

— _¡Hey! Sakura, quiero presentarte ¿Conoces a mi hermano Sasuke?_

Sakura despierta. Ahora. Tienes que contestar. Vamos. Contesta. Puedes hacerlo. Dile que no. Dile que no lo conoces.

La mente de Sakura tardó en responder, para cuando lo hizo, los dos hermanos la miraron con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si pensaran que había fumado algo.

— Creo que no… No lo conozco — Dijo Sakura nerviosamente. Sasuke torció el gesto.

— Bien, Sasuke ella es Sakura Haruno, mi vecina del 5ºB — Manifestó Itachi.

— Hmp — Fue lo único que él dijo. Sakura lo miró con una ceja levantada, creía que él era un idiota.

— Bueno Itachi, lo siento, debo recoger a Hinata hasta luego — Sakura se despidió con la mano y salió disparada. Sasuke había arruinado la primera impresión en ella apenas abrió la boca. Qué lástima, tanto sex appeal para no ser ni un ápice de lo simpático que es Itachi.

Caminó hasta la casa de Hinata, con una extraña sensación de que era perseguida. Menuda estúpida, a esa hora lo único que la podía perseguir eran las sábanas de su cama pidiéndole que volviera.

Llegó a casa de Hinata, tocó timbre y esperó. Los padres de Hinata no estaban, así que supuso quién le abriría la puerta, ellos eran empresarios y vivían viajando. Los Hyuga tenían una casa de dos plantas, nada fuera de lo normal. Si bien eran adinerados, no les gustaban los grandes lujos, eran más bien conservadores en ese sentido. Aunque la casa tenía lo mejor, era modesta y sobria, nadie podría decir que allí vivía un magnate y su familia. Sakura lo entendía. Ellos no querían que a sus hijos se les subiera el lujo y el glamour a la cabeza y la verdad acertaron: Nadie podría decir que conociera a alguien más modesta y humilde que Hinata.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al geniecito hermano de Hinata, Neji. Él tenía un rostro hermoso, un cuerpo escultural, y esos ojos color perla, rasgo distintivo de la familia. Pero lamentablemente, lo que tenía de bonito, lo tenía de petulante y con Sakura se llevaba a matar.

Una fina ceja se levantó en el bello rostro de Neji, quien la miró con desprecio. Sakura le mantuvo la mirada desafiante. No le iba a bajar la mirada justo a él.

Él dio la vuelta y le dejó la puerta abierta, como único gesto de que pasara. Hinata bajó en dos minutos, saludó a su hermano y salieron. Una vez en la calle, Sakura se volvió a sentir observada, esta vez con más intensidad.

Cuando faltaban dos cuadras para el instituto, se paró en seco y volteó. Nada.

— ¿Está todo bien Sakura? —Dijo Hinata al ver que Sakura se detuvo y deteniéndose ella también.

— S-sí… Todo bien — Tartamudeó ella y retomó su camino, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Por que la verdad era que Sakura no estaba para nada errada. Dos figuras la miraban desde lejos.

— Su sentido sensorial es increíble, nos detectó en dos segundos — Dijo el primero.

— Lo sé, pero no es Sakura la que me interesa, al fin la encontré Sasuke, es ella estoy seguro — Dijo el otro. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

— Si es ella, lo mejor será ponernos en marcha — Manifestó Sasuke escuetamente. El otro sólo asintió.

— Al fin te encontré… Helena.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero reviews... ¡Aunque sean para tirarme tomates!


	2. Mi ángel

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capitulo del fic, esta vez es más cortito, pero de todas maneras espero que les guste, para los que ya leyeron el capitulo uno, les pido disculpas y les comento que hice las correcciones correspondientes.

Agradezco a: milloneko, nadeshiko-uchiha, , SaKu-14 y Kanade Bellamy por los reviews en el capitulo anterior.

Sin más les dejo el capitulo dos:

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **

_Mi ángel_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ahora recordaba porqué odiaba el primer día de clases, el griterío era irritante. Desde los que recién comenzaban el primer año corriendo como si fueran niños hasta los de sexto, con sus autos o motocicletas pasándoselas de _cool_¡Qué insoportable era! Los grupos ya se estaban armando, por un lado los deportistas, por otro los nerds, las porristas y como no podían faltar, las zorras de la escuela. Sakura observaba todo esto, desde un banco alejado en el patio de la escuela, esperando a que toque el timbre que indique la entrada a la primera clase. La pobre Hinata había caído presa de Temari apenas entrar al instituto, y fue llevada por ella contra su voluntad, a buscar al chico nuevo de la división de Temari para "insertarlo socialmente" según la última. Sakura no tenía ganas de moverse, así que se quedó a esperar a Hinata, que le contara los pormenores del futuro postulante a follamigo de Temari. Pobre chico.

— Hay unos muy buenos candidatos éste año, por suerte se renovó el rebaño — Dijo una chica pelirroja sentándose a su lado.

Sakura rió. Karin Seidou, la única que podía hablar de hombres como si fueran ovejas. Aunque Sakura estaba segura de que Karin adoraba ser la _pastorcita sexual._

— ¿Habrá algún día que no hables de muchachos, mi querida colorina? — Preguntó Sakura con una risita.

— Pues, es esa cosa interesantes que llevan los chicos — Dijo Karin fingiendo sonar pensativa y llevándose la mano al mentón en gesto de tratar de recordar algo — Mmm… Creo que tiene forma de pepino. No, zanahoria. Espera… ¿Banana? No — hizo una seña de negación con su dedo índice — No es eso tampoco. ¡Ah sí! Algunos le llaman pene o miembro viril. Otro le dicen polla. Sí, era eso.

— ¡Karin! ¿A caso es lo único que te importa de los hombres?

— Pues mientras sea joven sí. Ya tendré tiempo de enamorarme más adelante.

A Sakura le gustaba como Karin tenía todo claro. Ella sabía perfectamente cuando era el tiempo de joder y cuando el de ser madura. Porque Karin lo era. Les costó mucho llegar a ser amigas y si bien no pertenecían al mismo circulo, Karin era una amiga para ella tanto como Hinata. Tenían la misma edad, pero parecía que le llevaba años de experiencia. Para Sakura, Karin siempre fue una fuente infinita de consejos y sabiduría. Karin sabía como reaccionar cuando alguien te rompía el corazón, como reaccionar cuando alguien te gustaba y querías que se fijara en ti, como vengarte de alguien, como hacer las paces con quien sea. Ella era lo que Sakura nunca sería pero no por eso la envidiaba, al contrario, la tenía en la más alta de las estimas. Karin solía ser una de las más deseadas de la escuela, pero eso a ella le resbalaba. Ella sabía perfectamente que estar con alguien de la escuela a su forma de ver las cosas, era prenderse fuego públicamente. Sakura le conoció algunos "follamigos" pero no eran de esa escuela o bien ya iban a la universidad.

— ¿Te importa si fumo? — dijo Karin encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

— Sabes que no, a parte ya lo has hecho — Respondió Sakura. Karin Se acomodó los lentes, cruzó las piernas y se apoyó en el banco antes de volver a hablar.

— Mira a tu derecha Sakura ¿Qué ves? — preguntó Karin soltando humo.

— ¿El enrejado que da a uno de los patios de la universidad de Tokio? — Respondió Sakura dubitativa.

— No, es nuestro futuro. En un año saldremos de aquí y tendremos que enfrentarnos a la verdadera vida. A deslomarnos trabajando para pagar nuestros estudios, a chocar con profesores que ni siquiera recuerdan nuestros nombres, a trabajar duro por pasar una materia. Pero, antes de entrar de lleno a nuestra vida de responsabilidades, me gustaría alguna vez verte divirtiéndote como nunca. Aprovechando al máximo este año — Finalizó Karin.

— Sé a que te refieres, pero sabes que soy de perfil bajo. Jamás he ido a una fiesta ni nada.

— Nunca digas de esta agua no he de beber. A lo que voy es que, creo que deberías de disfrutar de los placeres de no tener responsabilidades, antes de tenerlas, y no solamente lo digo por el sexo, también lo digo por las fiestas, las salidas etcétera. ¡Jamás te he visto salir con un chico! ¡Una simple cita sin nada que arriesgar amiga!

Karin se estaba exaltando, ambas comenzaron a reír de la cara de esta.

— ¿Comenzamos hablando del futuro y terminamos en citas? Creí que esta conversación iba en serio — Reclamó Sakura fingiendo enfado.

— ¡No trates de esquivar el tema! — Karin negó con la cabeza — La universidad también tiene que ver con esto, mi pequeño saltamontes rosado, somos de último año ¿Crees encontrar _aquí_ algo que valga la pena? — Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero Karin no le dejó terminar — No con las _bragas-sueltas_comiéndoselo todo. Sakura sonrió, bragas-sueltas era como Karin llamaba al grupo de las zorras. Era de público conocimiento que ella y Tayuya Yukihiro, la líder, se odiaban profundamente. — Así que Sakura, si no quieres morir virgen, será hora de que te busque un novio — finalizó a broma, iba a continuar pero su boca se abrió formando una perfecta "o". Sakura volteó a ver en dirección a donde miraba ella.

— Retiro lo dicho — Siguió Karin — Creo que _algo_valdrá la pena.

— Ese es Sasuke Uchiha por cierto, es el hermano de mi vecino Itachi — Terminó Sakura maliciosamente.

— ¡Oh! — Dijo la pelirroja — ¡Qué lástima esta fuera!

Karin había tenido una pequeña aventura con Itachi el verano anterior que terminó cuando Itachi descubrió que iba a la escuela con Sakura. Karin odiaba eso de meterse con dos hermanos, con compañeros de equipo, con amigos del mismo grupo; nada que tuviera que ver con la "_zorrandería_" como ella le llamaba. Había muchos hombres en Tokio, no había necesidad de entrometerse con tan cercanos.

Sasuke pasó de ellas acompañado de un chico rubio de ojos azules, que miraba hacia todos lados maravillado. Que tipo raro. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Sakura. Él tenía… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Un aura llena de calidez. Sakura no entendía cómo podía verlo, pero era como si pudiera ver a través del chico, como si pudiera ver su luz. Sasuke se detuvo y al parecer le dijo algo al rubio porque este volteó a verla directamente, le dedicó una sonrisa, y Sakura no pudo volver a sentir esa calidez.

Sakura y Karin se dirigieron al aula que compartían con Hinata esperando que ella estuviera dentro. Cuando llegaron, Karin se dirigió al último pupitre del lado de la ventana y Sakura al anterior, donde ya estaba Hinata, quien ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

— ¿Te pasa algo Hina? — Sakura sacó a Hinata de sus cavilaciones.

No, nada. Es sólo que… No importa olvídalo — Sakura no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque en ese instante llegaba el profesor al aula.

.

.

.

.

.

— _¿Crees que esta bien acosar a un chico Temari?— Cuestionó Hinata a la rubia._

— _¡Es que tu eres tímida! En cambio yo jamás jugué a la defensiva, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Soy directa y no me voy a andar con vueltas, esperando a que se acerquen a mí, si yo también puedo hacerlo — Respondió la rubia._

— _Siempre la más frontal del grupo, así terminarás llevándote todo por delante — Reprendió Hinata a lo que Temari le sacó un poco la lengua._

— _Busca al chico ¡Hina!_

— _¡Pero no lo conozco! No puedo andar buscando a alguien que no sé quién es — Temari revoleó los ojos._

— _Hey Hina, creo que desde aquí lo veo…_

_Pero Hinata ya no la escuchaba porque su mirada había captado algo de lo más increíble, unos terribles ojos azul cielo, no cualquier par de ojos, eran sus ojos, los de sus sueños._

_La impresión llegó a Hinata quien se puso terriblemente pálida, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podía aquel chico salir de sus sueños y aparecerse ahí como si nada? ¿Es que quería verla desmayada?_

— _Oye Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Temari con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Hinata estaba como ida._

— _¿Quién es ese chico? — Fue lo único que atinó a decir Hinata, señalando al rubio._

— _¡Pero que buen ojo tienes Hina! — Temari rió, pero Hinata no le siguió el chiste. Realmente estaba preocupada. Fingió una sonrisa y volteó a ver a Temari. Necesitaba deshacerse de todo ese asunto y poder ver si conseguía información del rubio. Así que animó a Temari a acercase al tal Inari y una vez que estuvieron platicando se largo de ahí y los dejó solos._

_Pero la pregunta era ¿Qué haría? Si iba directamente y le preguntaba quién era en el estado en que se encontraba, el chico la tomaría por loca o peor por atrevida. No, de todas maneras ella jamás se atrevería a encarar un chico; primero se desmayaba o le sangraba la nariz, y estaba total y completamente segura que no quería que pasaran ninguna de las dos cosas frente a él. Pero de pronto se movió, ella llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándolo fijo, por que otra vez se había ido en sus pensamientos, él se dirigía hacia ella, y ella no tenia escapatoria. Miró para los lados pero ya era tarde, lo tenía en frente, mirándola con una espléndida sonrisa. Era hermoso, más perfecto aún que en sus sueños más nítidos._

— _Veo que me observabas desde el otro lado del patio._

— _¿Ah sí? — Hinata se asombró de su propia estupidez._

— _¿Puedo saber por qué? — Sus ojos azules no le permitían a Hinata mirar hacia otro lado. La nubosidad estaba comenzando a llegar, oh sí, se iba a desmayar justo en frente de él, el primer día de clases._

— _¿Nos conocemos? — Hinata obvió su pregunta, no podía pensar correctamente, tampoco podía hilar una conversación coherente, como tampoco podía despegar su mirada de esos ojos._

_El chico rubio soltó una risita casi musical. Hinata tragó saliva, cada vez era más perfecto._

— _Creo que no, aunque me encantaría conocerte — Algo en los ojos del rubio le dijo a Hinata que en realidad él si la conocía y sólo estaba tratando de ser cortés con ella aunque hubiera olvidado su nombre._

— _Soy Hi-Hinata — Tartamudeó ella._

— _Naruto — Sonrió él y luego continuó — me encantaría seguir charlando pero me esperan, espero verte en clases,_**_mi ángel_**_— Dijo Naruto haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras mirándola fijo a los ojos, se marchó dejándola anonadada._

_Mi ángel. ¿Qué significaba aquello?_


	3. Excitación

Hola, bueno más temprano que tarde les traigo la conti. No siempre voy a tardar tan poco en actualizar, pero éste capitulo ya lo tenía preparado.

Ahora bien, poco a poco se va viendo de qué trata el problema y porqué Sakura y Saskue están implicados.

Espero que les guste el tercer capitulo, también es corto pero tiene bastante información creo yo. En respuesta a un review: Sí, éste es el primer fanfic que escribo, se nota sobre todo en la mala narrativa, pero lo corregiré con el tiempo.

Muchas Gracias a SaKu-14 y a Eve-luna por los reviews, también agradezco sus favoritos y alertas.

Cualquier error, falta o lo que sea que vean por favor díganmelo y lo corregiré. Se aceptan reviews de cualquier tipo ya sean críticas o felicitaciones. Ahora sí, sin molestarlos más, les dejo el tercer capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

_Excitación_**  
**

_._

_._

_._

_._

Caminaba por el patio del colegio yendo hacia la salida, el primer día de clases había pasado sin pena ni gloria para él, más si se tiene en cuenta cuando tienes que soportar a alguien tan hablador como Naruto en tu oído cada clase. Sasuke no era para nada de ése tipo aunque si bien se podía mantener alguna conversación con él cada tanto. Pero ese no era el día. Sasuke estaba terriblemente ofuscado, y con motivo.

Diecisiete años atrás Sasuke estaba felizmente sentado detrás de su escritorio en el _Erebo_. Pero ¿Qué pasó para que saliera de allí? Sencillo, uno de los jueces supremos del _Apollon_ decidió revolcarse con un ángel. Vaya estupidez, si lo era. Pero él, Sasuke, por lo menos no tenía nada que ver con aquello, él dejo el _Erebo_ por otra cosa, la cosa más idiota y descabellada que se le pudo haber ocurrido en toda su larga existencia como demonio: Sasuke había tenido compasión por aquel ser que cometió el error. Desde allí, su vida como juez en el _ Apollon _(Porque él también lo era) había caído en picada. ¿Cómo un demonio podía tener sentimientos dignos de un ángel? Una cosa llevó a la otra y se vio enredado por lo que ahora acontecía. Un ángel buscando a otro ángel, y él sin realmente entender cómo, estaba allí en el mundo terrenal para ayudarle. Ese ángel caminaba a su lado, y por ahora, se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki. Pero eso, tampoco era lo que lo mantenía de tan mal humor. Sasuke se había acostumbrado a vagar por el mundo terrenal buscando a la tan bien escondida Helena. Lo que más le molestaba era saber que los jueces del _Apollon_ no se habían tomado las cosas a la ligera, bueno él tampoco lo hubiera hecho de haber estado en su lugar pero… ¿Un _médium_? ¿Realmente era necesario? Sabía perfectamente que Naruto se había equivocado, pero poner a un _médium _a custodiar un ángel eran palabras mayores, sobre todo por lo que en él provocaba.

Era de público conocimiento tanto en el _Erebo_ como en el _Éter,_ que los _médiums _eran los únicos capaces de llevar a un demonio a la perdición o mucho peor… a volver a convertirse en un ser de luz, no hay que olvidar, que después de todo, los demonios fueron ángeles alguna vez. Pasarse al "otro bando" no era lo a Sasuke le interesara precisamente, pero aquello era demasiado. No sólo se habían asegurado de que un ángel no pudiera encontrara a Helena, sino tampoco un demonio. Por lo menos en lo que a él respecta, no se hubiera puesto a buscar si desde un principio hubiera sabido que un _médium _le acompañaba, pero ahora ya estaba allí, y no podía lamentarse.

Le sorprendió ver que el _médium _había adoptado el cuerpo de una joven y además bonita. Sasuke rió un su fuero interno al recordar cuando la vio, pareciendo tan bella e inocente, saliendo del ascensor con aquel al que él llamaba su hermano. Él fingió haber pasado de ella, entonces una pequeña arruguita apareció en sus delicadas facciones. La había fastidiado y eso a él le encantaba. Pero no se debía olvidar de lo que ella era, un lobo en piel de cordero. Por más hermosa que fuera.

Y luego lo que ocurrió en la clase ¿Por qué también compartía clases con ella? Eso, definitivamente, no se lo esperaba. Obviamente, había subestimado otra vez a los jueces del _Apollon_, tendría que haber supuesto que la _médium _acompañaría a Helena a sol y a sombra. ¿Hasta qué punto sabría Helena de su pasado? Eso a él no le interesaba pero ¿Hasta que punto lo sabría la _médium_? ¿Estaría enterada de todo o sería aún una humana normal? La única debilidad de Sasuke siempre fue la curiosidad, y estaba dispuesto a saber, si la tal Sakura Haruno era una _médium_ con todas las letras.

— Ya que estamos en el baile… — Se dijo Sasuke mientras la veía alejarse con Helena — Bailemos.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegó a su apartamento total y completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, el primer día de clases había sido extraño. Primero, conoce al hermano de Itachi, tan hermoso como idiota, luego Hinata, quien no soltó una palabra en todo el día después de haberse ido con Temari, la rubia era explosiva pero no quería pensar que había traumado a su amiga, además, el rubio amigo del Uchiha, el tal Naruto Uzumaki, no paraba de enviar sugerentes miradas en su dirección, aunque ella creía que más que para ella eran para Hinata. Por último y para completar, estaba esa extraña sensación que había sentido en tres momentos del día. Primero cuando iba a la casa de Hinata, seguido de cuando vio al rubio por primera vez. Pero el momento más inquietante fue el último.

Sakura tenía una rara sensación en su interior, como si le picara el cuerpo, cosa que era extraña por que no le pasó la primera vez que lo vio. El último momento, sin más ni menos, tenía que ver con Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sakura estaba intentando sacarle alguna palabra a Hinata cuando el profesor llegó. Enseguida de presentarse, hizo entrar a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros para hacerlos anunciarse ante la clase. Uno de ellos era conocido para ella, Sasuke, el hermano de su vecino. El otro era un niño rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto, el mismo que estaba con él antes de comenzar las clases. Pero no fue él quien llamó la atención de Sakura. Los ojos negros de Sasuke mostraban confusión y sorpresa, aquello llevó a la sorpresa de la misma Sakura porque él la miraba a ella, como si no esperara encontrarla en ese salón. Sakura no lo sabía, pero Sasuke daba por seguro no tener que compartir salón con ella. Entonces lo sintió, fue una insólita sensación en su interior, como si le quemara por dentro, como si le faltara algo. Sintió deseo, deseo por aquel chico desconocido, deseo como el que tenía por su hermano pero con otro tipo de intensidad. Estaba anonadada, pero él recompuso la postura enseguida y miró para otro lado, entonces aquella ardiente emoción la abandonó. Pasó el día tan sumida en el efecto de los ojos de Sasuke, como Hinata en sí misma. _

Sakura agitó su cabeza como quien quiere quitarse una imagen mental y entró al departamento. Vio la cartera de su hermana sobre la mesita ratona al lado del sofá, por lo que supuso estaba en casa. Sakura había llegado más temprano ya que no se había quedado con Hinata como era habitual en ella, suponía que su hermana no la esperaba y estaba durmiendo la siesta. Tranquilamente dejó la mochila del colegio sobre el sofá y sobre ésta su saco, se dirigió hacia el baño a refrescarse antes de cocinarse algo para comer, pero cuando estaba dirigiéndose hacia el baño, por el pequeño pasillo que daba a éste cuarto y a las habitaciones escucho ruidos salir de la habitación de su hermana.

Extrañada, Sakura caminó sigilosamente hasta la habitación de su hermana y con cuidado apoyo la cabeza contra la puerta para poder escuchar mejor. Ahí estaba de nuevo, era un sonido repetitivo como si fuera un golpe seco, una, dos, tres veces, los golpes seguían y seguían. Preocupada, estuvo a punto de tomar la perilla y entrar, pero escuchó algo que la dejó en estado anonadada. Gemidos. Su hermana Tomoyo gemía en el interior de la habitación. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella, así que se agachó a la altura de la cerradura y cerro un ojo para poder espiar con el otro. Lo que vio la dejó abrumada. Era increíble, era irreal, algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado en la vida pero allí estaba. El fruto de sus más recónditos deseos, aquel con quien fantaseó más de una vez estaba follándose a su hermana. Tomoyo, no era tan puritana como ella creía, claro ejemplo de ello era que en ese mismo instante estaba encerrada en su habitación trajinándose a Itachi Uchiha.

La excitación llegó al cuerpo de Sakura, no quería mirar pero ¡Oh por Dios! No sería con ella pero estaba viendo a Itachi como Dios lo trajo al mundo follando, ¡Ni más ni menos! Aquel conocido picor apareció lento en su cuerpo subiendo en espirales, por un momento, Sakura recordó unos ojos negros como el carbón y su brillo de maldad, ese brillo que la agitó tanto hace unas horas atrás. Tarde el cerebro de Sakura reaccionó dándose cuenta de que lo que hacía estaba total y completamente mal ¿Es que alguien se podía excitar viendo como un tipo se movía a su propia hermana como si fueran unos cosacos? No, y no se quería enfermar con aquello. Tan sigilosamente como llegó al pasillo volvió al living tomó su mochila y salió. Se apoyó en la puerta del departamento sin poder creer todavía lo que acababa de ver, se desanimó al caer a la realidad y pensar que nunca tocaría a Itachi, cuando la puerta de al lado se abrió: era Sasuke. La miró con una sonrisa torcida sabiendo que ella estaba allí ¿Sabría él lo que pasaba en el departamento de al lado? Se movió del umbral de la puerta como haciendo espacio.

Pasa — dijo sin más con su grave tono de voz. Y Sakura, tan asustada de ser encontrada _in fragantti_, entró.

* * *

De aquí en más tengo otro capitulo preparado, pero es un anexo. Se aceptan sugerencias de lo que quieren que pase :)


	4. El sello

Hola, acá les traigo la conti, espero que les guste.

**ayadabest, **gracias por tu review; **alias sakuita,** gracias por estar amiga, ¡Espero haber respondido tus dudas!**Eve-luna, **Gracias me alegro que te guste, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Gracias a todos los favoritos, estoy realmente encantada :)

Espero sus reviews aunque sean para tirarme tomates :)

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

****_El sello_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Una vez dentro del departamento de los Uchiha, Sakura se sintió brevemente a salvo. Oyó a Sasuke cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, y entonces aquella sensación de seguridad desapareció. Sakura cerró los ojos, recordando fugazmente lo que había sentido por la mañana y se dio cuenta que no quería quedarse sola con Sasuke. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con él mirándola desde la misma posición en donde se encontraba cuando cerró la puerta.

— No sabía que te gustaba tanto mi hermano — Pronunció Sasuke lentamente como si hubiera adivinado el pensamiento de Sakura.

— No lo hace en verdad — Dijo Sakura sinceramente, la verdad nunca estuvo enamorada de Itachi, sólo le atraía físicamente — Pero me tomó por sorpresa, mi hermana nunca… Mencionó nada con respecto a él — Terminó Sakura un poco titubeante.

Sasuke hizo aquella mueca desdeñosa que había mostrado cuando la conoció y Sakura frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Almorzaste? — Preguntó Sasuke casualmente. Sakura negó con la cabeza. — Estás de suerte por que yo tampoco.

Sakura no entendía a qué venía la amabilidad de Sasuke, porque se notaba a la legua que no era un tipo justamente amable, pero decidió aprovecharla mientras durara, lo último que quería era volver a su casa por más que eso significara quedarse con él.

— Puedes dejar tus cosas en el sofá, estoy preparando comida italiana. — Dijo Sasuke, Sakura soltó su mochila y lo siguió, incómoda, a la cocina. El chico que estaba ahora con ella distaba tanto del que había conocido por la mañana que no podía dejar de preocuparse. Sasuke tramaba algo, lo sabía en el fondo de su ser, lo que no sabía era que pronto descubría el problema. Una vez sentados en la mesa, Sasuke retomó la conversación anterior:

— Tu hermana no te dijo nada, porque estaban esperando a que la relación se haga más oficial para comentártelo. — Dijo Sasuke en tono ocasional.

— Pero… ¿Tú lo sabías desde antes no? Quiero decir, desde mucho antes. — Sakura estaba extrañada, ¿Por qué el lo sabía y ella no? ¿Será que Tomoyo no confiaba en ella como Itachi en Sasuke? Pensar que la relación con su hermana no era como ella creía la irritó un poco.

— Sí, lo supe casi de inmediato — Soltó Sasuke maliciosamente — La verdad te lo estaban ocultando porque tenían miedo de cómo reaccionaras. Sakura se quedó perpleja ante la respuesta. Sasuke estaba provocándola y ella estaba cayendo en el juego.

— No entiendo por qué tienen que tener miedo, ¿A caso creían que iba a reaccionar mal o algo así? — Dijo Sakura dolida.

— Todos sabían lo mucho que te gustaba Itachi — Comentó Sasuke, repitiendo lo anterior. — Mi hermano solía comentar cómo lo mirabas en el ascensor o en los pasillos, y ambos reían especulando como reaccionarías cuando te enteraras de que estaban juntos.

Sasuke acababa de matar dos pájaros de un tiro y a penas tuvo que esforzarse. Ahora Sakura no solamente estaba furiosa con Itachi por haberse reído de ella, sino que estaba totalmente cabreada con su hermana, por la falta de confianza, y por haberse reído también a costa de ella, tenía las mejillas encendidas por la rabia.

— Te pido disculpas si no lo sabías, pero creo que después de eso, era mejor no enterarte por ellos — Sasuke fingió retractarse y Sakura estuvo de acuerdo.

— No te preocupes, ahora… tengo que irme lo siento.

— Si enfrentas a tu hermana así, lo más probable es que terminen peleando las dos. — Dijo Sasuke despreocupadamente — Quédate. — Los ojos de Sasuke refulgieron con su brillo de maldad nuevamente. Algo que ésta vez no pasó desapercibido por Sakura.

— Sí, bueno… pero creo que será mejor…

— ¿Por qué no dejamos de fingir que nos interesan la vida de éstos humanos? — La voz de Sasuke cambió de tono tan rápidamente, que Sakura tuvo que repetirse la pregunta en su mente antes de responder.

— ¿Éstos…humanos? — Sakura tragó y volvió a sentarse esperando a que Sasuke se explicara.

— ¡Oh vamos! — Sonrió ladinamente — Somos seres eternos ¿Porqué nos tendrían que importar ellos?

— Seres eternos… Creo que te volviste completamente loco, mejor salgo de aquí antes de que sigas con los disparates.

— ¿No me crees o no me quieres creer? Estás custodiando a un ángel. Naruto y yo lo sabemos — Sasuke imprimió un tono seco en su voz — Deja de fingir, médium.

— ¿Médium? ¿Esos locos que dicen que hablan con fantasmas? — Sakura comenzó a reírse a carcajadas — Okay, oficialmente haz perdido la chaveta.

Sasuke se paró de golpe recorrió el espacio entre ellos y la tomó de los brazos fuertemente. Sakura empezó a asustarse, y él le dio una leve sacudida para que lo mirara a los ojos. En ellos había furia mezclada con confusión y Sakura supo que él realmente creía lo que decía. Pero fue tarde.

— Si te mato ahora que no sabes nada, luego no me lamentaré de que seas un obstáculo — Dijo Sasuke sonriendo mordaz.

La palabra matar entró rápidamente en el cerebro de Sakura y comprendió el error que había cometido al entrar al departamento. Empujo a Sasuke como pudo y corrió a la puerta pero ésta se hallaba bajo llave.

— No creas ni por un segundo que te hubiera dejado huir, preciosa — Pronunció Sasuke a su espalda, Sakura volteó lentamente preparándose para hacerle frente como pudiera, pero no estaba lista para lo que pasó a continuación. Los ojos de Sasuke tenían un fuerte color rojo y de él se despedía un aura muy negra.

— ¿Qué… qué cosa eres tú? — Preguntó Sakura como pudo.

— ¿Yo? — Dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja — Yo soy el demonio de la lujuria.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿A caso había dicho demonio? Pero Sakura lo creía. La forma de Sasuke había cambiado, no era normal, ni siquiera creía que fuera humano. A una velocidad nunca antes vista, Sasuke se posicionó enfrente de Sakura arrinconándola contra la pared. Lo que pasó a continuación fue inesperado para ambos.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura del cuello y la golpeó con fuerza contra la puerta, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Una vez allí hizo presión para matarla de una vez. Sakura, desesperada, comenzó a golpearle en las manos, tratando de abrirlas, pero era inútil, él tenía demasiada fuerza. El aire se hizo realmente necesario y los ojos de Sakura se cerraron para luego abrirse con fuerza. Ahora sus ojos parecían dos esferas de energía, al ponerla en peligro de muerte, Sasuke había despertado el poder de Sakura como médium. Con el último hálito, Sakura tocó el pecho de Sasuke con una mano, justo donde estaba su corazón y presionó. La reacción fue instantánea, él la soltó como si quemara y ella cayó al piso semi- inconsciente, pero antes de entregarse realmente al mundo sensible, vio los ojos de Sasuke abiertos de perplejidad, ahora, donde había tocado Sakura, se había abierto un agujero en la camisa como si estuviera hecho con fuego y en él había un sello que Sakura no conocía pero que parecía tatuado en la piel de Sasuke. Luego de esto, cerró los ojos, y se desmayó.


	5. El juicio final

__hola, acá les traigo la conti. Si bien, no es un capitulo en sí, es más bien un anexo, cuenta un poco la historia de Naruto, espero que les guste. El capitulo es super ultra corto, les voy avisando.

**ayadabest, **la verdad que sí lo fue, y ahora Sasuke pargará las consecuencias ¿El Sello? ya verás en el próximo capitulo de lo que hablo.** Sakuita 01, **Amiga, ¿Qué pasó que cambiaste el nick? Sé lo que pasaba por tu mente, pero es pronto para eso aunque vendrá ;) Muchas gracias por el cumplido, sabes que no me creo una excelente escritora, pero es gratificante escucharlo de una amiga. **Eve-luna**, Gracias por tu review, prometo en el próximo capitulo esclarecer tus dudas.

Lo próximo va a todos los que leen el fic: Yo sé la pachorra que puede llegar a ser dejar un review, ¿Pero saben ustedes lo gratificante que sería para mí leerlos? Así que les pido como favor, que se tomen cinco segundos de su preciado tiempo y me dejen uno, aunque sea para decirme dos palabras. Sé que este fic lo leen más personas de los que me comentan por las notificaciones de alertas y favoritos pero no más.

No creo escribir sensacional, pero sí me tomo el tiempo de escribir para ustedes, sería lindo ver algo de su parte sólo eso.

Ahora sí, sin más, les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**_  
_

_El juicio final_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Era increíble pensar que hace unas horas atrás él estaría sentado en el lugar que ahora se hallaba vacío frente a él. Sentía como si eso hubiera pasado hace como diez vidas atrás si no más. Ahora él se encontraba en un lugar diferente, por primera vez en toda su existencia, estaba sentado en el lugar del acusado y no sólo eso, si no que también su caso logró que los catorce jueces del _Apollon_, siete arcángeles y siete demonios (incluido él) se encontraran sentados en la misma sala. Las caras de los arcángeles eran un auténtico poema: ninguno de lo seis que quedaban se hubieran imaginado jamás una situación semejante, en sus rostros se reflejaba la incomodidad de la situación y la humillación de que hubiera sido uno de los suyos, el culpable de armar una junta suprema, como no tenía precedentes en la historia del _Apollon._

— Bien — Uno de los ángeles dio comienzo a la junta — Creo que todos sabemos porque estamos aquí. — carraspeó. El silencio volvió a la sala de juntas.

La cara de burla de los siete demonios era indescriptible, todos ellos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no echarse a reír a carcajadas y que todo se fuera al bote. Todos excepto uno. Los ministerios del _Apollon_se regían por reglas diferentes. El ministerio encargado de las almas que ocupaban el _Éter_era llamado el _Ministerio de las Virtudes_y estaba regido por los siete arcángeles del paraíso. En cambio el ministerio que regia el _Erebo,_era llamado el _Ministerio de los Pecados,_y estaba regido por los siete pecados capitales. Ambos ministerios llevaban las cosas de diferentes maneras y enjuiciaban las almas de diferentes maneras también. Mientras que a las Virtudes les importaba el peso de los pecados y si el alma merecía vagar o no por el _Éter,_a los Pecados sólo les importaba de que manera iban a disfrutar torturando al alma pecaminosa. Pero esta vez no había alma a enjuiciar, era uno de ellos mismos al que tendrían que castigar, nada más y nada menos de la forma más ejemplar posible, para que no se le ocurra a nadie repetir tal acto.

— Comencemos — Dijo otro de los ángeles era rubio, de ojos profundamente azules, tenía un terrible parecido con el ángel que ahora estaba apunto de ser condenado, a diferencia de que éste era más alto. Ellos dos, fueron los dos primeros ángeles de la creación, por lo tanto era el que más lo conocía, pero también de todos los presentes era el que más se sentía traicionado — ¿Eres tú el Arcángel Miguel? — Preguntó el ángel siguiendo el protocolo.

— Gabriel… por favor — Miguel sólo lo miraba a él, era el único que podría llegar a entenderlo todo pero Gabriel no quiso tomarse un segundo para escucharlo, el enojo y la decepción embargaban a Gabriel así que no escucharía excusas ni pretextos — Por favor tienes que oírme — Miguel afligido, suplicó.

— ¿Eres tú el Arcángel Miguel? — La voz de Gabriel se endureció cuando repitió la pregunta, aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.

— Sí — Asintió el acusado, pasando saliva con la cara contraída por la pena, mirando al suelo. Los pecados capitales soltaron una risita desdeñosa, pero Miguel tuvo la entereza suficiente como para no hacerles caso. Gabriel los ignoró.

— ¿Sabes por qué has sido traído aquí ante el tribunal supremo?

— Sí pero…

— ¿Sabes los cargos de los que se te acusan?

— Sí pero…

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto aún sabiendo a lo que te arriesgabas? — Una voz diferente fue la que habló. Una voz de mujer, que apretaba los puños sobre el estrado y lo miraba como quien miraba a un desviado, no entendiendo porqué actuó de esa manera. La mujer lloraba, pero en su voz no había un ápice de quiebre — ¿Porqué perdiste el cielo dímelo? — Exigió la mujer. Miguel la miró y lloró con ella, en silencio.

— Perdí el cielo, porque me enamoré de otro ángel y eso para ustedes es un error…

— ¡No te enamoraste! ¡Te la estabas follando! ¡Follando como si fueras uno de nosotros! — Envidia, se carcajeó, su boca estaba desencajada por la risa y los otros demonios lo siguieron.

— ¡Silencio! — Exigió Gabriel — Rafael, por favor cálmate. Rafael le miró e hizo un puchero con sus labios y luego hipó, pero no volvió a emitir sonido — Y ustedes, no estamos aquí para juzgar sus sentimientos, así que si el dice que esta enamorado…

— ¡Por favor Gabriel! — Interrumpió Miguel exasperado — Fue una demostración de amor ¿Por qué hay tanto problema con eso? No es que me metí con cuanto ángel, humano o demonio se me cruzase. Fue un solo ángel, uno sólo. ¿Es que acaso no tenemos derecho a amar?

— A amar, sí — Dictaminó el Arcángel Raguel de forma calmada — Pero no a demostrarlo de manera carnal.

— ¡Vaya estupidez! — Todos voltearon a ver a quien había hablado.

— Disculpa Lujuria, yo no le veo lo estúpido…

— ¡Pero yo sí joder! ¿Acaso no son ustedes los ángeles los que viven hablando del amor? ¿Qué hay con las demostraciones de afecto? ¿No es lo mismo por ejemplo, un abrazo o un beso a hacer el amor cuando dos seres realmente se aman?

— Lujuria, es ridículo que justamente tu estés hablando de esto — Saltó un ángel.

— Para nada, justamente por que soy yo lo digo. Si éste ser sentado en frente nuestro, como un corderito a punto de ser degollado, hubiera cometido un pecado yo lo hubiera sabido. El sexo y el amor no es lo mismo. Créeme Remiel, si quieres te doy cátedra.

— ¡Basta ya! — Raguel volvió a hablar cuando vio que Remiel iba a replicar — Te estás basando en las leyes que creamos para los humanos Lujuria, no las nuestras. Un ángel no esta dotado del libre albedrío y es más que obvio que Miguel lo ha desarrollado. En lo que a mi respecta y mal que me pese, Miguel es totalmente condenable.

— Yo creo — Comenzó a hablar Uriel quien hasta el momento se había quedado al margen de la conversación — que el castigo de Miguel debería ser no volver a ver al ángel Helena.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿De qué estás hablando Uriel por favor? — Miguel se paró — ¡Cometimos un error sí, pero creo que no nos merecemos esto! — vociferó su voz estaba totalmente tomada por la preocupación.

— Enviaremos a Helena al mundo terrenal en forma humana y no podrás despedirte — Continuó Uriel con su suave tono de voz — y a ti, te condenaremos a no encontrarla jamás.

— La buscaré. — Asintió decidido.

— Que así sea — Finalizó Uriel.

— Los que estén a favor de la condena dictaminada por Uriel levanten la mano — Pidió Gabriel, doce manos se levantaron incluida la suya. Sólo hubo un voto en contra — ¿Lujuria, estás seguro que no quieres hacer de ésta, una votación unánime?

— Seguro — Pronunció Lujuria, pero miraba a los ojos de Miguel.

Y así fue, como por diecisiete años el Arcángel Miguel estuvo buscando al ángel Helena.

* * *

_Anexo I_

_Los siete Arcángeles y los siete Pecados capitales:_

_Ministerios del Éter:_

_Gabriel: Minato_

_Miguel: Naruto_

_Rafael: Kushina_

_Uriel: Neji_

_Raguel: Tsunade_

_Remiel: Konan_

_Zerachiel: Konohamaru._

_Ministerios del Erebo:_

_Envidia: Orochimaru_

_Avaricia: Kakuzu_

_Soberbia: Sasori_

_Ira: Deidara_

_Gula: Zetsú_

_Pereza: Shikamaru_

_Lujuria: Sasuke_

_En próximos anexos voy a explicar por qué elegí a ellos como representantes de cada ministerio._


	6. El vínculo

Hola perdón por la tardanza, acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

Gracias a: Redii; Ayadabest; Natico-yan y Sakuita 01 por los reviews

Sin más :)

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

El Vínculo

.

.

.

.

Antes de abrir los ojos, su olfato percibió el olor a alcohol fuerte y antiséptico, supo de inmediato dónde se encontraba: en un hospital. Cómo había llegado ahí, era un misterio para ella, imágenes borrosas venían a su mente pero no estaba segura de si todo era verdad: El chico nuevo queriendo asesinarla, diciendo que es un demonio, ¿El otro chico nuevo también tendría algo que ver? Sakura recordaba vagamente que Sasuke lo había nombrado. No quería abrir los ojos. Sentía la presencia de personas a su alrededor, el calor humano muy cerca, lo que significaba que alguien estaba próximo a su cama. Trató de concentrarse en su oído, pero nadie hablaba. No sabía cuantas personas había allí, pero no quería despertar. Odiaba los hospitales, odiaba que la gente fuera condescendiente con ella, pero más que nada, odiaba parecer débil frente al enemigo, porque estaba segura de que Sasuke se hallaba en la habitación.

Se armó de valor para enfrentarse a lo que viniera y lentamente abrió los ojos, para que la luz no le haga daño. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro demacrado de su hermana, había estado llorando, y por lo visto tampoco había dormido bien, en lo que parecían días. A su lado estaba Hinata en un estado casi igual al de Tomoyo. Por último, Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla, en un rincón de la habitación, mirando fijamente a la nada, como si su cuerpo estuviera en ese lugar pero no su mente.

Sakura le pidió por señas a Tomoyo, que utilizara el control de la cama, para levantarla un poco, y así estar más derecha. Sakura miró fijamente a Sasuke, pero él no registró su mirada, seguía mirando a un punto fijo, como si estuviera ido.

— Se ha negado a irse hasta que tú no despertaras — Pronunció Tomoyo suavemente, esbozando esa estúpida sonrisa condescendiente que Sakura tanto odiaba y que sabía que vendría.

Sakura no contestó pero volvió a mirarlo. Nada. Era como ver a una estatua, ni siquiera parecía que respirara. Ella sabía por qué él estaba allí, él quería terminar con lo que había comenzado, pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo hasta ahora? Sakura suponía que si era un demonio, no le importaría matar a las demás también. Pero no lo había hecho, y algo le decía que el motivo no era muy alentador de todas formas.

— Sakura — Tomoyo la devolvió a la realidad — Creo… Creo que tenemos que hablar.

— Ya sé lo tuyo con Itachi, no gastes saliva— Espetó Sakura suavemente y con voz pastosa. En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que hacía más de un día que no utilizaba la voz, no la podría tener así de otra manera.

— Hace tres días que estás desmayada, Saku— Hinata que percibió el ambiente se acercó a ellas— Los médicos estaban muy preocupados por tu evolución — Finalizó dulcemente.

Sakura volvió a mirar a su hermana, realmente estaba furiosa con ella, pero no podía dejar de notar sus ojos hinchados, aquellas marcas oscuras debajo de ellos y que se movía suavemente, como si estuviera muerta de cansancio. Sakura tomó esto como una salida.

— Deberías ir a descansar ahora que estoy despierta — Intentó sonar más tranquila — Sasuke cuidará de mí.

Sasuke reaccionó a la sola mención de su nombre, volviendo hacia Tomoyo que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes por el cansancio y asintió con la cabeza. — Quédate tranquila — habló — La cuidaré.

Sólo Sakura se dio cuenta que sus ojos decían otra cosa. Sus ojos prometían dolor. Hinata pareció haber percibido lo mismo, por que se negó a irse, poniendo de excusa que recién llegaba, pero Sakura vio la fatiga en sus ojos, y supo que su amiga no solamente estaba preocupada por ella, pero luego hablaría con Hinata y averiguaría que había pasado en esos tres días. Primero lo primero, el demonio.

Sakura tomó la mano de Hinata que descansaba sobre la cama y la apretó suavemente para hacerle entender que estaba todo bien, aunque ella misma no lo creyera. Hinata enseguida tomo la indirecta.

— Por favor descansa amiga, estoy mejor no te preocupes más — Dijo Sakura lo más entusiasta que la voz le permitió.

— Gracias — Musitó quedamente Hinata antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

Bien, estaban solos. Hora de la verdad.

Sasuke seguía en la misma posición con los codos en sus rodillas y la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas, la miró desde esa posición con una ceja arqueada, esperando que ella, hablara.

Sakura no sabía que preguntar primero, no entendía nada de lo que sucedió ese día, pero el gesto de Sasuke se había ablandado una vez se quedaron solos, parecía más resignado que furioso, y eso tranquilizó un poco el corazón de Sakura.

— Quiero entender… — Comenzó Sakura, pero no supo como continuar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Terminó Sasuke por ella, Sakura asintió suavemente. — Estaba totalmente convencido de que te tenían preparada, no puedo creer que los jueces hayan dejado un cabo suelto pero aquí estás, totalmente ignorante al mundo que en verdad te rodea…

— ¿Por qué me atacaste en ese momento? ¿Por qué no ahora? — Preguntó Sakura — Estamos solos ¿No? Estoy internada, nada más débil. ¿Qué planeas ahora?

— No, planeo nada. Ya no. Si te callas la boca, hablaré.

— ¿Debería creerte?

— Creerme o no, está pura y exclusivamente en tu juicio — Dijo Sasuke esbozando una peligrosa sonrisa ladeada — Está en tu criterio creerle a un demonio. —

A Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral, sólo con ver esa sonrisa, sólo con escuchar esa voz tan profunda y oscura. Estaban uno en cada esquina de la habitación y aún así se sentía como si él estuviera sólo a un paso. Sakura se esforzó por recuperar el habla aunque cuando al fin habló su voz tenía un deje inseguro.

— Supongamos que voy a creerte, todavía sigue la pregunta de los por qué…

— No puedo matarte ahora — Soltó Sasuke escuetamente.

— ¿Por qué no? — Enseguida Sakura se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Sasuke se quitó la camisa, mostrando un torso fuerte y atlético pero nada exagerado al igual que sus brazos. Tenía un brazalete tatuado en la parte superior de su brazo derecho, algo que Sakura tuvo que reconocer como sexy y otro sobre el corazón. Ese, recordaba Sakura, era el que había aparecido luego de que ella lo había tocado.

— Esto que vez aquí — dijo Sasuke señalándose el corazón con un dedo — Es la causa por la que no puedo matarte. Es un sello. Cuando quise matarte te activé de alguna forma y tú usaste tu poder en mí.

— ¿Y qu-qué fue lo que hice? — Sakura se encogió del miedo a lo desconcertante de la situación.

— Me vinculaste a ti. Es la primera vez que veo a un humano vinculado a un demonio. Tengo que darte el mérito — Sasuke rió con desdén — No me lo esperaba.

— O sea que… ¿Soy tu dueña o algo así?

— No, yo soy dueño de hacer lo que quiera, pero tú eres la dueña de nuestro vínculo, por eso no puedo matarte, por que obviamente no quieres morir. Quieres respuestas y yo debo dártelas porque el vínculo me obliga. Pero que seas la dueña de nuestro vínculo no significa que seas mi dueña, te traicionaré en cuanto sea posible alejarme de ti.

Sakura vio la promesa en los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, y se sintió pequeña, a su merced. Supo que a partir de ahora, todo iba a cambiar para ella.

— Te lo estás tomando demasiado bien a decir verdad. Por un momento creí que te ibas a poner a gritar, llorar y patalear como una nena — Continuó Sasuke, sacándola de su ensoñación, Sakura dio un respingo y volvió a mirarlo con miedo, abrazándose a ella misma luego bajó un poco la cabeza.

— Siempre supe que algo más ocurría — Dijo con voz queda — No sé porque, pero siempre creí que ésta no era toda mi vida. Que había algo más.

— Y no te equivocabas. —

— No me equivocaba — Repitió Sakura en un susurro, para luego mirarlo de nuevo. — ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

— Depende—

— ¿Depende de qué? — Dijo Sakura.

— Depende… De lo que quieras que pase a partir de ahora — Pronunció Sasuke, con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura lo miró confundida ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Qué eran esos gestos, esas sonrisas ladinas? Obviamente Sasuke sabía mucho más que ella, una eternidad en el tema, tiene que ser lo suficiente para aprender ¿No? Pero Sakura trató rápidamente de cambiar de tema.

— Entonces… ¿Qué soy yo? — Preguntó Sakura titubeante.

Sasuke no contestó enseguida.

— Pues eres una médium — Dijo Sasuke resueltamente y continuó antes de que ella lo interrumpiese — Los médiums _reales _no son como los que los humanos normales piensan. No solamente tienen el poder de contactar con espíritus, sino que también pueden utilizar ciertos tipos de magia. Un médium bien entrenado, podría ser peligroso, incluso para alguien como yo.

— O sea que puedo invocar fantasmas… ¿Así como la Ouija o el juego de la copa? ¿O como cuando vas a una bruja que dice hablar por ellos? — Preguntó Sakura entre curiosidad y temor.

— ¿Qué? No para nada, esas estupideces sólo sirven para quitarles dinero a los idiotas crédulos. Hay muchas cosas de esos juegos que no son reales, que fueron inventados, para causar miedo o fascinación, pero no son cosas que te voy a explicar ahora. La Ouija si te va a servir de algo algún día, pero no en plan pijamada de quinceañeras como tú crees. Con respecto a las brujas… Son cosas diferentes.

Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntar si las brujas existían, cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar.

— Viene el médico, te va a dar el alta. — Dijo escuetamente.

Efectivamente dos segundos después llegó el médico, y luego de quedarse impresionado con la recuperación de Sakura, después de tres días desmayada, la dejó ir. Sakura se bajó de la cama, para buscar su ropa e ir al baño a cambiarse. Pero Sasuke la detuvo.

— ¿Pero qué? — Sakura no continuó, volvía a estar pegada contra una pared. Pero ésta vez Sasuke la sostenía por los hombros, no le hacía daño. Pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarla salir. — Sabía que no podía confiar en ti.

Sasuke se rió roncamente y sosteniéndola de la misma manera se acercó a su oreja sólo un poco.

— ¿Sabes? Te puedes llegar a arrepentir de haberte vinculado a un demonio. Sobre todo al demonio de la lujuria. — A Sakura se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca luego de haber oído como dijo aquello — Te atraeré a mí Sakura, y desearás lo que yo desee, querrás lo que yo quiera. — Sasuke se acercó un poco más a ella y soltó su hombro izquierdo para apoyar la mano suavemente en el muslo de Sakura, debajo del camisón de hospital. — El vínculo es tuyo de acuerdo, pero, ¿qué pasaría si lo deseas? ¿Qué pasaría si me desearas a _mí? _Soy un hombre muy experimental Sakura — Susurró — Aprenderé dónde te gusta que te toquen, cómo te gusta que te besen y en qué lugar se cumplirán _tus más recónditas fantasías — _Sasuke acarició el cuello de Sakura con su nariz — Y entonces, una vez que te hayas vuelto loca por cada cosa que yo te haga, serás mía, y el vínculo me pertenecerá — Prometió.

Sakura estaba temblando cuando él la soltó, pero no era exactamente de miedo.

— Lo único que te interesa obtener es el vínculo ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Sakura temerosamente.

— No lo dudes.

Sakura tomó sus cosas rápidamente para que su presencia no la siguiera afectando. Entró al baño y se miró al espejo, estaba ruborizada y sentía que su piel le quemaba, ahí donde le había tocado Sasuke. Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara, pero eso no fue suficiente. Ya se bañaría en su casa se dijo, así que se vistió rápidamente y salió.

Sasuke ya no estaba.


End file.
